


nap time

by pastelwars



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelwars/pseuds/pastelwars
Summary: drabbles based around sleep. inspired by a story on quotev that i can't find





	1. alyn crawford

opening your eyes, the smell of cake drifted in the room. your eyes were still somewhat blurry, but the bright red of alyn's hair stood out, and you assumed he had been baking. his armor, which was off for once, was hung up near him. rubbing your eyes, you sat up and greeted your boyfriend.

"g'morning, alyn." you mumbled, and his attention snapped towards you.

"you're awake?" he grumbled, and you nodded in response. "if i had known that, i would've saved you some cake. giles had me make some for the upcoming ball, but i would've slipped you some." he smirked, and you smiled.

"it's okay, i have something sweeter." alyn walked over towards you, wrapping his arms around you. he pressed a light kiss to your lips, and you rested your forehead against his.

"cheesy." despite the sarcastic remark, he had a (surprisingly) innocent smile on his face. "go back to bed." 

"only if you come with." you murmured, laying back down. alyn got in with you, placing his arms around your waist. snuggling into his chest, you quietly fell back asleep.


	2. leo crawford

you groaned as you flipped on your side. your lower half was still aching from last night, and leo pressed up against it from behind wasn't helping. his arms were wrapped around your waist, and if you fully awake, you would've pried him off and kicked him out of the bed. looking back, though, he had an innocent smile and a relaxed face for once. you knew he had night terrors, but they seemed to lessen when he met you. you felt bad for even thinking of kicking him out.

the sun was starting to shine in, though, and he had to get up for the day. carefully turning around as to not wake him up just yet, you took a second to glance at his face. leo's face was devoid of his usual teasing smirk, and you wished he'd show his innocent side more. bringing up one of your hands, you slowly brought it up to his cheek to stroke it. leo's eyes opened, and he placed his hand on yours.

"morning, beautiful." you rolled your eyes with a smile, and that teasing smirk returned.

"morning, leo." you took hold of his hand, interlocking your fingers with his. "you need to get up, you know."

"mm... five more minutes." he whispered, leaning into your face. his lips pressed to yours, and you kissed back. you giggled at his childishness, but complied, sinking deeper under the covers.

"alright, alright..." nuzzled into your neck, leo slowly started to drift off. "you know, leo... i really love you." leo didn't respond, but his grip on you tightened, and 


	3. giles christophe

"mmm..." awakening from your sleep, light poured onto your eyes from the doorway. "giles...?"

"i'm sorry. did i wake you?" as soon as it appears, it goes away as giles closes the door behind him. "i'm sorry for coming into bed so late."

"it's fine..." rubbing your eyes as you're adjusting to the dark, you sit up to get a better look at giles. you can only really make out his silhouette, but you can tell he's tired than usual. "don't worry about me, giles. i'd worry more about yourself. come to bed."

his eyes widened for a split second, but a weary smile eventually appears on his face. "i can't resist that request." he doesn't even stop to change his clothes, instead slipping under the blankets with you. he's asleep quicker than you had expected, but cuddle up to him anyways.

"goodnight, giles."


	4. louis howard

"ugh..." stretching your arms over your arm, you let out a groan. the other nobles, obnoxious as ever, had gotten on your nerves again and you needed a break.

"(name)?" hearing a voice behind you, you quickly turned around to see duke howard standing behind you. he had a stoic look on his face, his raised eyebrows being the only thing different from his usual expression. 

"oh, duke howard. i didn't see you there. what can i help you with?" bowing your head a little in respect (noble you were, but you were still under a duke), you asked as politely as you could.

"ah... nothing much." duke howard paused for a second, then continued. "are you alright? you seem tired." you shook your head multiple times.

"oh, no, no! it's fine. really, i'm okay. there's nothing for someone such as you to worry about, your grace." despite insisting on it, you were sure he could see the bags on your eyes. he looked skeptical, but didn't comment.

"...if you say so," he started out slowly. "i think you should take a quick break though." you didn't have much time to react before duke howard led you away into a room. he didn't say much, but instead laid you down on the bed and pulled the covers over you and the turned the light off. the bed was soft and comfy, and to your tired body it felt like clouds. your eyes slowly started to close, but not before duke howard got under the blanket with you.

"duke howard...?" you managed to murmur out sleepily.

"it's louis." he pressed his forehead up against yours, and you drifted off to sleep, a pale hand wrapped around yours.


	5. byron wagner

"hoo, hoo," the soft coos of spinner awoke you with a jolt. sure, it was barely audible, but you were alert and on edge. yesterday, someone had just tried to kidnap you in exchange for money (or power, was it?) from king byron. you looked over to the owl, who was sitting neatly on your desk. footsteps came towards the door that connect your's and byron's room, and said person walked through as quietly as he could. he stopped in his tracks, though, as soon as he saw your sleepy form awake.

"i'm sorry, i hadn't realize spinner could get in." he frowned, an unusual outward of emotion.

"it's fine..." you mumbled, laying back down. you heard byron sigh before ushering spinner into his room. the door closed, but byron was still in the room. quietly, he sat down on your bed, stroking your hair. you starting purring, and you heard a chuckle and stopped. looking up, you found a dazzling smile on byron's face. feeling a blush growing on your face, you quickly pulled the covers over your head.

"no need to be embarrassed," he whispered, getting into bed with you. "we'll be sleeping together tonight, anyways."

"d-don't you have work?" you cursed yourself for stuttering, but byron didn't seem to notice anyway and merely shook his head.

"it's not important right now. the only thing i should focus on is you, my beloved." his voice seemed to drop an octave, and your face heated up again.

"then... i'll focus on you too." leaning in until your noses were touching, you started to relax. though, it wasn't long until you fell asleep.


	6. sid | lloyd grandier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda nsfw btw

chuckling as you got on top of sid, you quickly leaned in for another round of making out.

nights like these were starting to get more frequent, as more and more nobles starting to unfortunately hound sid. he was growing frustrated, and needed something (or rather, someone) to help him relax.

"babe," sid whined, grabbing your ass and grinding it into him. "fuck, you feel good." you laughed again, giving his hair a slight pull.

"you said you need to feel good, sweetheart." you leaned in once again, cupping his jaw. right as you were about to kiss him, you heard loud barking noises coming from the doorway. jess, sid's adorable as fuck dog, was standing in the doorway. not even waiting for you to turn around, she quickly hopped up on the bed and laid next to you two.

"ugh," sid lifted you off his lap, sitting up. "we can't fuck with jess in here." he groaned, but nonetheless faced her and started to pet her. you shrugged.

"we can still relax, though. you know, my favorite way to relax is-" 

"-is to sleep, yeah, i got it." he laid back down again, scooping you up into his arms. "let's just sleep, then." pressing his forehead against yours, he wrapped his arms around your waist tightly and closed his eyes.

"oh, sid, never change." you whispered quietly so he wouldn't hear. you wrapped your arms around him in return, slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't even fucking like sid. i hate sid.
> 
> giles, watching me as i walk in the door: why are u smiling  
> me: what am i not allowed to smile  
> leo, walking in from behind me: sid tripped and fell down the stairs


	7. robert branche

"mm, robert... are you almost done?" you rubbed your eyes for the umpteenth time that evening, watching as robert finished up a recent commission.

"it's not going to be much longer." he took one look at your sleep form. "really, you should've gone to bed without me."

"but i wanna go to bed with you..." you moaned, mouth widening into another yawn.

"the sentiment is nice and all..." robert trailed off, but you got the message loud and clear anyways.

"alright, alright. i get it, i should've just gone to bed without you." you laid back down on one of his chairs. "you said that a lot. i'll stop complaining now." robert watched you with a smile, nodding before heading back to work. a couple minutes later, robert set his paintbrush down, his work finished.

"alright. we can go to bed now... (name)?" getting no response from you, robert turned back to see your sleeping form slouched over. a smile took over his face again, as he lifted you into his arms. "goodnight."


	8. albert burckhardt

"oh, you're just the sweetest little thing i've ever laid my eyes on!" you cooed out for the sixteenth time this evening (yes, albert counted). benjamin was wrapped securely in your arms as you twirled him around his room. you two were supposed to spend this nice evening tonight, but once you laid your eyes on his pet rabbit, you couldn't lay them off. albert didn't have the heart to interrupt you. soon, you set benjamin and made your way over to albert's bed. you spread your arms and legs out over him, and he grabbed your waist gently.

"finally," you heard him whisper, and you giggled.

"sorry, sorry. he's just so cute." you giggled again, and albert rolled his eyes. "let's go to bed now."

reaching up to take his glasses off, you slowly felt around his face. it was smooth, with no signs of blemishes. you stopped at his cheeks, cradling his face. "you're very handsome, commander burckhardt." his face errupted into red, and put your forehead against yours. "more like cute, i should say." albert leaned into you, giving you a light kiss, taking off his glasses. placing them on his bedside table, you two laid down in each other's arms.

"we're going to bed so late..." he whispered, a gentle smile on his face.

"yeah, i guess." you shrugged slightly. "sleep is sleep, though, no matter what time you're going to bed." albert nodded, chuckling softly. he gave you another kiss, and you slowly drifted off to sleep with your lover in your arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time isn't real albert


	9. nico meier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the best for last

nico walked in your room, a tired look on his face. rain was pouring outside, and it couldn't fit better to his melancholic mood. he didn't know why he was feeling sad, but he felt so anyway and it seemed only you could cheer him up. unfortunately for him, however, you were taking an afternoon nap. a content look was on your face, and nico assumed you were having a good dream.

he didn't say anything, instead taking off his shoes and his wet coat, and laid down next to you. you didn't wake, or stir even, and nico took you into his arms. you were warm and nico started to feel better. he quietly stroked your hair, and in return you hugged him, still in dreamland. he put his head under your chin, nuzzling into you. the rain still poured outside, but nico felt warm as ever and rejuvenated.

"i love you." nico whispered, but you didn't say anything back. nico sighed, although not unhappily, and tightened his grip on you. he felt his eyes droop in sleepiness, and soon he fell asleep.

you opened your eyes after you were sure he was asleep, and you smiled in admiration.

"i love you too, nico."


End file.
